


A Look at the Future

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 3 [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holocaust theme, Other, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair comes back to Cascade from a two month holiday with his mother and finds things have changed in Cascade. Especially with his friends and lover at Cascade Police Department. But where did his mom go?     WArning: Sad with a holocaust theme.





	

A Look at the Future  
Summary: Blair comes back to Cascade from a two month holiday with his mother and finds things have changed in Cascade. Especially with his friends and lover at Cascade Police Department. But where did his mom go?  
Warning: Sad with a Holocaust theme  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1564  
For: Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon 2016  
Creature: Robot and Aliens  
A/N: I find nothing scarier than the Holocaust. And this story came to me in a dream and I had to write it. I can’t imagine how even robots could do this but as Jim said, they were programed to do this.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thefuture_zpsiv02jils.jpg.html)

Blair walked into the station and expected to be greeted well after his two month holiday with his mom. He especially wanted a nice hug from Jim. He had missed him so much. Blair looked around and wondered where his mom had gone. She was with him a moment ago, but now she was gone.

Simon saw him and said, “We are going to have a busy night tonight. Do not get comfortable, there is much to be done.”

“It is nice to see you too, Simon.” Simon just looked at him and walked away. 

Jim walked up and said, “Would you like to help catch up on the paperwork, Blair?”

“You did not leave two months’ worth of paperwork did you?” Blair whined.

“No, paperwork is done daily,” Jim replied. 

Megan walked up and asked, “Blair could you help me with a few things right now?”

Blair was getting freaked out. They were acting like Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Blair needed to look for some pods. Why was Megan calling him Blair? She never called him Blair. 

Blair followed her and they sat at the desk and she handed him files for about one hundred people. The files included entire families and Blair was confused as to why they would have that many of them.

“Megan, what are we doing with these files?” 

“We have to shred them. Every bit of paper has to be shredded. Can you handle it, Blair?”

“Why are you not calling me Sandy?”

She looked somewhat confused and Jim came over and asked, “Is there a problem?”

“I just wonder why she did not call me Sandy anymore.”

“Blair just shred the papers and let us know when you are done. There is more to do,” Jim said. 

“When do we go to dinner?” Blair asked. 

“Just do what Megan asked and we will take care of one thing at a time. We need you to stay busy, Blair,” Jim ordered. 

Blair knew that something was wrong. Not only did Jim not love him, but Jim did not even care about him or anyone else. What was going on?

While Blair sat at the desk he watched as Rafe went up to the eighth floor for an hour. Then when he came down, Henri went up for some time and one by one, they all went upstairs to the eighth floor. There was nothing on that floor except storage. Blair suddenly realized that he did not have a watch and had no idea how long he had been doing this shredding. The computer in front of him was shut off. He did not have a clue as to why but he was going to ask Jim at the loft. 

Blair noticed that every time someone came down from the eighth floor, they were much peppier. And why was Blair shredding all these files of families that had died. Would you not keep the case files for later?

Jim walked over and said, “It is time to go upstairs, Blair. Follow me.”

Simon was next to Blair and said, “Move it along, Blair.”

Blair was not going upstairs and that was all there was to it. But Simon and Jim had other ideas. They drug him onto the elevator with Blair kicking and cussing up a storm. 

“Where are you taking me?” Blair asked, as he started to calm down. 

“I will explain everything when we get upstairs,” Jim replied. 

They got off the elevator and walked to a large room. In that room were tons of plugins for something. It seemed familiar to Blair. “Why am I here, Jim?”

“You have to charge.” Jim pulled Blair close and Blair saw what looked like a plug and plugged Blair in for the next hour.

“I do not understand…”

“Blair, you were fighting their cause, so they gave you some memories to help deal with things, but I believe it has made things harder to understand. You are a robot for an Alien race. They took over earth and are ridding the planet of humans. They built us to help with the humans.”

“You are helping them, Jim?”

“It is my job, Blair.”

“The old Jim would have fought them to his death.”

Jim looked stunned for a moment and said, “He did fight them to his death. So did you. We all did. But now they use us for extermination. We do not like it, but it is our job. This is what we do. We are programmed. This war has waged on for many years, Blair and the Aliens are finally winning. I am sure we will all be destroyed when the time comes. The Aliens are not the type that want anything like us around them.”

“Why did I not know about things when I walked into the room today?”

“They gave you memories for all of us. You basically live in a dream world. I would suggest you get rid of them. It is a terrible burden.”

“What do the Aliens look like, Jim?”

“It does not matter, Blair. You will never see them.”

“Then why can’t you tell me?”

“They are typical Aliens. They have large heads and huge eyes. They don’t look near as horrible as they are. They are killing off an entire planet,” Jim explained.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/aliens1_zpsagjfmz5f.jpg.html)

“Are there any humans left at all, Jim?”

“Some. They have fought very hard to survive, but the Aliens are stronger. They have mind control and other things that humans do not have.”

“What year is this, Jim?”

“You already know what year it is. Just try and get the information from your memory. You have not used it in a while.”

“Do we ever leave the building, Jim?”

“Just when the Aliens want their dirty work done. Finish charging and when you come down, it will be time to go outside.”

Jim left the room and Blair looked out the window of the eighth floor. He could see large space ships and a lot of humans. They were being escorted into the ships by other robots and they never came out. But a little while later, there was smoke coming from the ship. Blair wondered what they were doing. He was filled with sadness when he realized he was dead. He was probably taken to one of those ships also. Now Blair realized why Jim said it was better to have no memory. Who would want to remember being part of a group that slaughters humans?

Jim walked into the room and said, “We have to load the humans on the ship. It is time to go.”

Blair realized that as one robot, he could not stop an entire race of Aliens. So instead, he unplugged and followed Jim. Blair did not want to be a part of this, but had to. It was what he was programmed for.

“Jim, I still cannot bring up my memory of what date it is. What year is this?”

“It is 2016, Blair. The month is October and the day is the 31st.”

“Jim, do you have any memories of you and me together?”

“Stop talking about memories or you will be destroyed immediately. Someone will hear you, Blair.”

“Just answer that one question…”

“Yes, I do.”

Blair wasn’t certain if having Jim remember them as a couple was a good thing or a sad thing. Blair guessed it really didn’t matter anymore. 

Blair followed Jim out of the building to help escort the humans into the ship. Blair helped about 200 of them into the ship and there were no more in his group. Blair decided to check out the ship and see what they looked like. He stepped inside and all of the humans were lying on the floor, lifeless. Blair realized they must be gassing them, then perhaps burning them up to get rid of them. Blair did not understand how he was still sick seeing this if he was a robot. He walked out and knew where the robots were and where the humans were. He found Jim and said, “I want all of my memories taken away. I cannot live like this.”

Jim nodded his head in agreement and led him back to the building that used to be the police station. Tonight Blair Sandburg would be no more. Jim knew that he could not live with the memory of Blair so he would erase his too. Now the two robots would be able to function like they were supposed to. They would be able to cope from this day forward. At least until the Aliens got done using them. 

The end


End file.
